The Vampire with a S at the end
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: Well this all started after Amy and Cream went to the movies...and....Shadows a vampire..then Amy gives Tails vampire blood. Shadamy Tailscream shadowxamy tailsxcream. Enjoy.
1. the start of it all

I don't own anyone here.

Amy was walking to her house via the forest because her car broke down.

"Yes Cream I'll be fine." Amy said on her cell phone.

"Ok, see you tomorrow at my party."

"I'll be there."

Amy was with Cream at the movies watching I am Legend. Amy bear hugged her self because of the cold.

"Dam cold…"

All Amy had on was a black tank top and a mini black skirt with black runners. Soon there was a rustling sound coming from the tree.

"May I help yo?" She asked like a homey.

Amy walked near the tree and a dark hand griped her under neath the tree. She saw a power ring then she new who it was.

"Shadow??? Nice to see you again but I have to go." Amy tried to get out of his grip but no avail. "Shadow let go…please." Amy begged.

"Why? I have a lust for something." Shadow said evilly.

'Lust??????' Amy thought.

"When I heard you were over Sonic I had this lust." Shadow said.

Shadow suddenly kissed Amy; Amy tasted this rusty substance in her mouth. When Shadow tried to play with tongue with his Amy broke the kiss.

"Shadow what the fuck?" Amy yelled at Shadow.

Amy tried to spit the rusty taste out of her mouth.

"No lets see if you still like Sonic…."

Shadow held her wrist and pulled her to him and Shadow kissed Amy's neck.

"If you hate Sonic you'll have my look if you still have feelings, your fur will turn lighter and you'll be a wast…my feast…" Shadow whispered in Amy's ear.

Shadow smirked showing his fangs and covered Amy's mouth with his hand and bit Amy were Shadow kissed Amy.

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed but his hand muffled it up.

Shadow started to suck her blood, once Shadow stoped Amy's hair grew to her shoulders and some of her bangs went blood red, her cures got curer, Amy got skinner and her fur went to hot pink.

"Why me Shad…" Amy fell a sleep cuz of some of Shadow's posing in his fangs.

"Sorry Amy… its that I love you."

Shadow picked Amy up and took her to his castle and put her down on a bed.

"What have I done?" Shadow thought. "She's mine now if she likes it or not…"

When Amy woke up the next day she wondered were she was.

"Huh? Oh…" Amy said.

Amy got up and to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and looked at her new looked. She liked it, but when she got pissed her eyes turned to blood red.

"Dam it…Creams party." Amy told herself.

"You have dress and that in the coset." Shadow came out of the darkness watching her.

"I see you like your new look?" Shadow teased.

Amy nodded and went to her closet. She picked out a dark purple tank top and black jeans with dark green boots. While Amy was sussing herself in the mirror Shadow came out kissed were he bit her on her neck.

Amy turned around and they kissed for about freaking 7 MINENTS!!!! Amy left Shadows home made her way to Creams house.

"Where's Amy? She said she would be here?" Cream asked.

"I'm here sorry I was late." Amy panted.

Amy came up to her friends and they all had a good time, soon later Amy and Cream were outside.

"Um Cream don't tell anyone but I'm a vampire." Amy said showing her fangs. "I think I should go." With that Amy was gone.

Once Amy got back to Shadow's house she sat on the couch panting. After Shadow's run he saw her on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Why did you bite me?" Amy asked.

"Its because…I love you…" Shadow replied.

Shadow looked into her eyes and they kissed, there tongues playing with each other until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Amy said.

When Amy opened the door she saw Tails. Tails eyes were with sock.

"Your-y-y you're a vampire!" Tails had chills down his spine.

"Great Cream told you…you must be thistly, here!" Amy said passing him a drink.

The drink was blood and Tails thought it was something else, as Tails took a drink he dropped the glass clutching his stomach.

"What was that?" Tails asked weekly.

"The kings vampires blood."

Tails fell to the floor feeling sick, his fur went to dark orange, his tails got longer and eyes went darker.

After a few mins Tails got up.

"What did you do to me?" Tails yelled in a deep voice showing his fangs.

"The only option I could," Amy hissed. "Now go bite Cream."

To continue!


	2. welcome to the club

As Tails turned to find Cream something was in his mind.

_Should I bite Cream? She does like me…I a vampire who cares what she thinks…I'll just go bite her. _Tails smirked.

As Cream was wondering were Tails were she bumped into him.

"Oh there you are!" Cream claimed. "What's with the new look?"

"Its just the dim light in this forest." Tails lied.

Tails pushed cream then got on top of Cream and smiled.

_What is he doing? _Cream thought. 

"I little birdie told me that you like me. Let's see if you still to." Tails whispered in her ear.

Tails sucked Creams neck then smiled and showed his fangs.

"Your vampire to? But how? Who?" Cream asked.

"Just some vampire blood Amy gave me." 

Tails sucked her neck again with no reason than put his fangs oh her neck.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cream yelled that everyone in her street heard.

"Music to my ears." Amy muttered to her self.

When Tails but her blood went everywhere. After a while he got tied and Cream fell asleep so Tails picked her up and every time he took a step he made a blood puddle. And Cream's neck was bleeding a bit to much.

"O…k that much isn't posed to come out that much." Amy said.

"Err…I bit her to hard." Tails looked down to hide a smile.

Tails put her down on the couch and waited for her to wake up. When Cream woke up she got up and pointed at Tails.

"You're a…you're a…and Amy's…and I'm…" Cream started to shake.

"Vampire hunny, do the math," Tails smirked. "Welcome to the club."

Cream looked in the mirror, her fur was darker and her orange spots were black and her eyes were a light brown, and her ears were longer.

"How can I look in the mirror? I thought I couldn't." Cream asked.

"While you were asleep Amy cursed you so that you can live a normal like, but only you are a vampire." Tails explained.

As Shadow come out of the basement with some bottles of blood to party of 2 new vampires.

"Welcome to the club Cream." Shadow showed his long fangs.

"Whatever…" Cream muttered.


	3. Rouge's party

I dont own anyone!! Not evan the song. P.s the lyics aren't right. Enjoy!

Rouge's party!! lol

Amy looked in the mirror, no image was there because she was a vampire. Amy felt someone hug her.

"Oh my god! Oh Shaddie sorry I thought you were someone else." Amy smiled.

"That's the best thing about being a vampire." Shadow whispered.

Amy turned her head and Amy and Shadow looked into each others eyes and (well duh!) they kissed, until Tails came in.

"Guys get a room." Tails whined.

"Bite me." Shadow spat.

"Isn't Rouge's party on to night?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah..." Tails wondered off. "What are those scars on your back Amy?" Tails asked.

"Those are her wing scars, where her wings come out, she use to much force." Shadow darkly said.

"There are!? I do?!" Amy joked.

Amy left the room to talk to Cream while Shadow kept pokeing Tails while he was trying to fix his ears.

"Quit it." Tails moaned.

Sometime Shadow left. There's was a note saying

_Gone shopping with Cream!_

_BYE!_

_Love Amy & Cream_

Shadow shook his head. He went to the fridge and opened it and got a bottle of blood. As Shadow looked and the fridge and drank the blood he read another note.

_Rouges party_

_Time: 7:30_

_Place: Marozo's bar_

Shadow knew he had to go, because of Amy. He looked at the time 6:42.

"Why me god?"

Amy & Cream looked at what the got. Amy got a mini black cocktail dress with no straps, blood red lipstick and black eye-liner and a black choker with a red ruby. Cream got a long purple dress with a heart necklace.

As the returned home to the castle the boys were laughing watching happy tree friends. (lol)

"Hey your back its 7:10!" Tails said.

Amy and Cream rushed to there rooms and got on what they got. As they came down stairs Tails had a nosebleed and Shadow was about to drool.

The girls laughed. Shadow led Amy to there room and Shadow removed her dress.

"Well will be late!" Amy stated.

"I know, but I rather to this than that." Shadow smirked.

As they made out Tails couldn't wait any longer.

"Well will be late!!" Tails yelled.

"I know! Go on with out us! We'll come later!!" Shadow yelled.

"OK..." Tails muttered.

Cream and Tails and went to the bar meeting everyone and drinking and stuff.

"Where's Shadow and Amy?" Rouge asked.

"There coming later..." Tails wondered off.

At 10:45 Shadow and Amy came.

"Where were you?" Rouge asked.

"Um..." Amy trailed off.

"I don't wanna know." Rouge said.

Shadow smirked and walked off. Amy was giggling and trying not to laugh.

"You have to stop doing that." Tails nudged Shadow.

"I'm breaking the habit tonight. Did you here us scream?" Shadow asked.

"Yes...but only me cus' I was outside...with Cream." Tails blushed.

"Its so unreal."

"I tried so hard."

"But in the end it doesn't even matter."

"Yeah..." Tails wondered off.

Amy was sitting down at the bar seats in the dark. She sighed. Sonic came passed and sat next to her.

"Wanna dance?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Amy stugged. "why?"

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, I like I'm close to something real."

Amy nodded and they went to the dance floor and they found themselves dancing. Shadow didn't like it.

"The hole club lookin' at her, she hit the floor, next thing you know, suddenly low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low." Shadow sang.

Everyone laughed.

"I don't wanna be the one, with battle on issue, cus' inside I realise, that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's fighting for, or why I had to scream, I don't know why I intertask, or say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know its not all right. So I'm breaking the habit tonight." Shadow sang again.

That's it, Sonic had it.

"I don't wanna be the one, with battle on issue, cus' inside I realise, that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's fighting for, or why I had to scream, I don't know why I intertask, or say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know its not all right. So I'm breaking the habit tonight." Sonic sang.

"I painted on the walls, cus' I the one who falls, I'll never fight again, and this is how it ends. I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I had to scream, but now I have some care-er-de, to show you what I mean, I don't how I got this way, I'll never be all right. So I'm breaking the habit tonight." Shadow and Sonic sang.

"Grrr..." Shadow hissed.

Sonic lunged a punch at Shadow but he caught it.

"I told you I'm not fighting again!!" Shadow spat.

Shadow let go of Sonic's hand and walked over to Amy.

"Blood?" Shadow whispered in her ear.

Amy nodded. Amy walked over to Cream and Tails.

"Blood??" Amy asked.

"What?" Cream said.

"Are you thirsty for blood?" Amy said.

Tails and Cream nodded.

"Rouge? We need to go outside for a bit." Amy said.

"OK."

The duo walked out side and Shadow put out his wings. His wings were black and they were double the size of his arms and his wings had fighting holes in them. Amy fell on her knees when she tried to but in her wings.

"Fucking scars!!" Amy yelled.

As she got her wings she had red wings that was a bit smaller than Shadow's. Tails got his wings and they were back and the same size as Shadow's. And Cream's wings were black too, but were them size as her arms.

They flew up looking over the city looking for something to feed on. Shadow saw a helpless fat man.

"see ya!" Shadow flew to the man.

Amy saw a fox and flew to it. Tails looked around and saw a cow, the right size for Tails and Crem.

"Cream this way!"

They landed next to the cow.

"This?!" Cream yelled.

"That or die?"

"But how?" Cream asked.

"Get you fangs out." Tails replied.

Cream fangs were showing a bit from her mouth while Tails were to half way on his chin.

"Now just bite it." Tails said.

As Cream bit blood went everywhere! On her dress, face, Tails' face and body.

Tails joined in to. Sucking away till full.

"Hey!!" Amy yelled.

Shadow and Amy came out of the bush but Shadow was hugging her from behind.

As Cream and Tails turned around the blood was still there.

"Whoa! We need to clean this up." Amy said. "Just sneak into the bathroom."

They flew off and Tails & Cream cleaned themselves up.

"Hey your back." Rouge said.

"Ya.."Shadow said.

Later as everyone started to leave Amy, Cream, Shadow and Tails left too. As they reached the castle Amy & Shadow into there room and they started to kiss each other, as Shadow removed her dress he back rubbed her.

"Oh Shadow!" Amy yelled.

Her wings came out of her back it felt that good. Amy led on the bed and Shadow sat on top of her belly.

And they kissed, but Tails came into the room.

"Gross guys!!"

"Tails what the fuck??" Shadow yelled.

"Never mind." Tails left the room.

Shadow sighed and the two emphasised each other again.

But someone was watching them.

ok this will go on 4 anther 2 chaps or 1 i don't know.lol


End file.
